Derrière l homme
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Mary Kent, est de retour à Smallville, est l'esprit de vengeance bouillonne en elle, lorsque Jason Teague est de retour en ville. En couple secrètement avec Lex Luthor depuis quelques années, en secret, Mary Martha Kent vit dans le secret et dans le mensonge envers ses proches..Protégeant son frère, de son secret envers Luthor, Mary met sa vie en jeu pour protéger sa famille...
1. Le prologue

**Derrière l'homme **

**Rating : K **

**Les ships : Lex Luthor / Oc et Clark / Lois**

* * *

**Note ****: **Blablabla, du jour. Une nouvelle fanfic sur Smallville est née en ce jour. Mary Kent n'existe pas dans la série tv. Il s'agit de la soeur de Clark, Martha a enfin eu une fille avec Jonathan Kent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous ! J'ignore combien il y aura de chapitres. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Mary Kent. Elle m'appartient. Merci, à Almayen pour m'avoir fait la correction.

Bonjour, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, sur Smallville ! Je remercie encore ma fabuleuse correctrice, Almayen ! Qui prend beaucoup de temps pour moi, pour mes vilaines erreurs ! En espérant, que cette histoire va vous plaire...Je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture ! Lana est en couple avec Jason, Clark sera avec Lois Lane au fils des histoires...Bonne, lecture à tous !

* * *

Lex Luthor n'avait pas le sourire ces derniers temps. Une personne lui manquait énormément, la soeur de Clark Kent. Mary Martha Kent. Sur la route le jeune milliardaire de Smallville roulait très vite sous la pluie avec sa Porsche rouge. La nuit était tombée à Smallville et avec la pluie cela n'arrangeait pas les choses sur la route. Ses pensées étaient embrumées par ses sentiments. Lex ne pleurait pas, mais il était furieux que Mary ait fui Smallville. Enfant, ils étaient très proches jusqu'à ce que Lionel envoie son fils à l'internat loin de la ville et loin des Kent. Surtout. La musique à fond, Lex ne faisait pas attention à la voiture d'en face, qui était un taxi. La pluie était trop dense sur la route...

Le chauve roulait à vive allure et le véhicule d'en face, avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. La route était trop glissante pour le chauffard et Lex ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Sa Porsche avait touché le côté droit du taxi jaune qui avait fait volte-face sur la chaussée. La toiture se trouvait vers le bas et dedans, il y avait une jeune femme rousse qui avait subi quelques blessures légères. Elle était inconsciente. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause du choc, mais Lex pu sortir de son véhicule car n'avait pas été touché par l'accident. Le jeune Luthor se dirigea vers le taxi où il pouvait distinguer une jeune femme inconsciente à bord et il cassa la vitre avec l'aide de son coude.

Il l'emmena vers la pelouse et en regardant mieux son visage, c'était elle, il l'avait reconnu. Mary Kent. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de sauver l'homme qui se trouvait encore dans la voiture. L'auto explosa sous ses yeux. L'explosion fut tellement forte que Lex fut propulsé au loin avec Mary. Son dos se cogna contre un arbre, mais son téléphone portable se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Clark n'était pas là pour les sauver.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mary se réveillait à l'hôpital avec un léger mal de crâne. Sa main était enveloppée dans un bandage épais et elle avait quelques égratignures sur son front ainsi que sur sa lèvre. Cependant, elle avait reconnu la chambre d'hôpital de Smallville et son cœur faisait un bond.

Ça y est, elle était revenue à la maison. Enfin presque. Cependant, elle avait reconnu cette voix. Cette voix qui la faisait souffrir en permanence. Luthor. Mary avait fuit la ville à cause de cet amour impossible. Son mariage avec Helen l'avait fait souffrir. Le journal à scandale l'avait blessé énormément en plein cœur. Même si Lionel lui avait ouvert les yeux au sujet de la veuve noire, Lex était fou amoureux d'Helen ce qui obligea Mary de partir de Smallville. Malheureusement, hier soir le destin en avait décidé autrement pour eux. Mary ne pouvait plus fuir éternellement… C'était inévitable. Helen Bryce. Ce nom donnait la nausée à Mary Kent.

De retour à la réalité, le médecin arrivait dans la chambre et il n'était pas seul. Chloé était présente ainsi que Clark Kent. Mary était déjà debout et les résultats d'analyses étaient bons, donc Mary pouvait sortir de l'hôpital, mais une question lui brûla les lèvres :

« Chloé ? Clark ? Qu'est-ce…. »

« Oh, tu es revenue ! »S'exclama, la blonde en la regardant.

« J'ai encore prévenu personne...Qui l'a fait ? « Demanda Mary un peu sur les nerfs.

« Un certain chauve milliardaire… »Dit, Clark en la serrant dans ses bras, » Tu m'as manqué ! » Reprit, son frère.

« Moi aussi, grand frère, mais...Une seconde ! Lex est ici ? » hurla-t-elle, en faisant un bond.

« Il est parti. »Déclara, Chloé en se pinçant la lèvre, « Il t'a sauvé la vie. Encore. »

« Je.. Désolée, je suis partie sans prévenir personne. Vous devriez me détester au lieu de m'aimer ! »

Chloé regarda Clark dans les yeux et elle lui dit :

« Bien sûr, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, imbécile ! Comment je pourrais te détester ? »

« J'ai fuis Smallville à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Helen, les conflits, les articles scandales. »

« Mary, tu es ma sœur. Lex a été un imbécile en épousant la mauvaise femme, mais il a changé. » Fit, Clark en la rassurant un peu.

« Qu'elle idiote, j'ai fui ma vie, mes amies, ma famille...A cause des sentiments… »

« Mary, on fait tous des erreurs, moi y compris. Tu es bientôt majeure, Mary. » Dit, Clark.

« Je sais et cela m'effraie encore un peu. Je fuis tout le temps les problèmes, ça a commencé avec lui. »

« Whitney a été un véritable con, je te l'accorde, mais Lex s'en ai mordu les doigts, dit Chloé. »

Le médecin écouta le trio et il intervint en regardant la fiche de Mary sous ses yeux :

« Vous pouvez partir d'ici, mademoiselle Kent. »

« Oh, bien, merci. Je ne supporte plus les hôpitaux. »

« Vous avez eu beaucoup chance que monsieur Luthor ai été là au bon moment »

« Que voulez vous dire ? Monsieur ? » Demanda la concernée.

« Si Luthor n'avait pas été là, vous seriez morte, à l'heure qui l'est… »

Le silence faisait rage à l'intérieur de la chambre et Mary était un peu sous le choc :

« Je dois vraiment des excuses à Lex… »

« Je crois que oui, malheureusement. » Dit, Clark.

« Bon, mes affaires ont brûlé dans la voiture, j'ai mes papiers et mon portable…. »

« Je t'emmène à la ferme, Mary ? Chez nos parents ? » Demanda, l'aîné.

« Tu ne dois plus fuir, Mary. » Annonça, Chloé.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Chloé. Emmène moi chez Lex, Clark. »

Sur ces mots, le brun était fier de sa sœur cadette qui avait prit la bonne décision et Chloé était enfin satisfaite de sa meilleure amie. Mary ne voulait plus fuir Smallville. Enfin, elle fuyait Lex, mais elle ne voulait plus faire ça. La rousse voulait affronter le jeune milliardaire dans les yeux.

Au manoir des Luthor, Lex était encore sous le choc d'avoir eu cet accident avec Mary Kent. Deux mois qu'elle avait disparu des radars de Smallville et de Métropolis. Les deux mois étaient douloureux pour le jeune Luthor. Deux mois de solitude et de remords. Ce soir, les blessures étaient rouvertes à l'intérieur de son cœur et avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec le docteur Helen, la veuve noire. Cela lui avait servi de leçon. Le jeune Luthor se dirigea vers le mini-bars et se servit un verre d'alcool fort pour oublier ses problèmes de cœur. L'essentiel était que Mary soit saine et sauve dans cet accident de voiture qui avait été provoqué par lui.

Il détestait Clark à cause de ses secrets, mais encore plus Mary qui avait décidé de fuir sa vie de Smallville. Non, c'était lui qu'elle voulait fuir à tout prix. Le jeune Luthor jeta son verre d'alcool dans la cheminée et il entendit une voiture arriver. Il était très tard, presque minuit. Qui pouvait le voir à cette heure tardive à part son père ? Son père qui était furieux après son mariage avec Helen. Il n'avait même pas été présent à son mariage. Quand à Helen, elle avait disparu depuis des mois de sa vue. La veuve noire avait déçu tout le monde.

Lex tournait autour de son bureau et la grande porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il n'y avait plus de majordome à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Soudain, il n'en croyait plus ses yeux et elle était là. La rousse qui submergeait de ses pensées. Les plus secrètes. Encore une fois, le jeune milliardaire avait bu pour faire face à ses problèmes.

Il voulait toujours tuer l'un de ses proches, Clark et les autres, mais cela n'était qu'un échec à chaque fois. Il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout de ses actes. Lex avait une expression impassible devant la jolie rousse qui se tenait maladroitement face à lui. Blessée et fatiguée, par cette soirée. Après tout ce temps, Mary était enfin revenue chez elle, à Smallville, car elle en avait assez de fuir à cause de Lionel Luthor.

Mary portait sa tenue sale de l'accident, car elle n'avait plus de vêtements à cause de M. Luthor. Du coup, elle se sentait sale et du sang se trouvait encore dans sa bouche. Ce qui était désagréable pour elle comme lui. Le silence y régnait depuis que la jeune fermière était présente dans la pièce et le chauve s'avança vers elle, froid. Sexe, drogue et alcool. Ils avaient connus ça - tous les deux -pendant des périodes compliquées. Mary respira intérieurement avant de prendre la parole, mais Lex changea de ton avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose :

« Ravi de te voir en pleine forme. »Dit-il, dans un souffle.

« Lex, je...Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, encore une fois. » Dit-elle, en étant gênée.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui se trouvait à bord du taxi, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! » Dit, Lex avec sa voix habituelle.

« Lex, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi. J'avais mes raisons de partir ! »

« Helen a voulu me tuer, tu avais raison, j'avais tort, tu es contente ? » S'énerva, le chauve.

Mary n'en croyait pas ses oreilles - " **Tu avais raison ? Ma parole, il se fiche de moi!" **

La voix de Lex était différente, mais il n'était pas lucide ce soir à cause de l'alcool. La rousse ne pouvait rien faire, car Lex était encore en colère contre elle, mais les choses étaient compliqués pour eux. Le destin n'était pas la cause de l'accident, mais cela a été causé par Jor-El.

* * *

**Une review ? Merci, d'avoir lu, le chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre, mercredi prochain ! XoXoxo..**


	2. Chapitre 1

**1**

**Note :** Bonjour, merci encore à ma merveilleuse correctrice : Almayen. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous. Je reprends le goût de l'écriture grâce à Almayen. Le prochain chapitre 02 est en cours de correction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous..Merci, pour vos retours !

**.**

Dans le manoir des Luthoriens, le silence faisait rage à l'intérieur de l'office de Lex Luthor. Ce dernier était un peu fatigué à cause de l'accident, il y a quelques heures, mais Mary aussi. Les émotions, les mots étaient blessants, mais la fermière ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois. Mais la nuit fut courte à cause de cette conversation et Lex conduisit Mary jusqu'à sa chambre habituelle. Il avait laissé la chambre , comme elle était avant.

Dedans, il y avait encore ses vêtements, ses affaires ainsi que son maquillage dans la salle de bain. Rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur de cette pièce ce qui surprenait Mary Martha Kent. À cet instant précis, Lex eut le regard qui pétillait dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il ne montrait jamais réellement ses sentiments envers elle, mais la fatigue fut présente pour tout le monde et Mary se retourna vers lui, surprise :

« Lex, je ne sais pas quoi dire...Tu as gardé mes affaires ? »

« Oui, car je savais que tu allais revenir, un jour. Bonne nuit, Mary. »

« Lex, attends. J'ai peur de dormir toute seule, ce soir. Tu veux bien rester ? »

« Mary...C'est une mauvaise idée, pour cette nuit. » Fit-il, en retenant ses émotions. « Mary, je suis en colère contre toi, mais notre amitié est importante. »

« Lex, je... Je te demande pardon, je voulais juste te protéger, quand j'ai quitté Smallville, et on m'a...kidnappé... » Bafouilla-t-elle, en sanglot.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné quand tu as eu l'occasion ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas...Sinon, elle allait te tuer, Lex. C'était ça, mon secret, et si je suis revenue à Smallville, c'est parce que tu me manquait trop... »

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles et l'expression de Lex se changea aussitôt devant les paroles de la jeune fermière des Kent qui était bouleversée par ces événements :

« Je suis désolée, j'ai craqué ! » fit-elle, en ne tenant plus debout.

« Mary, il faut que je te parle. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Le ton de Lex fut encore différent et doucement, Mary s'assit à ses côtés, les yeux fatigués et Lex aussi. Ils échangèrent des regards pendant la discussion:

« Mary, Gabe m'a prévenu, quand il t'a retrouvé. » Dit le chauve.

« Comment, mais alors... tu étais déjà au courant de ma situation ? »

« Oui, et j'étais fou de rage, car je n'étais pas là pour te protéger. »

« Lex, tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure. Je suis aussi fautive et tu étais chez les Sullivan pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ? » Reprit-elle, en écarquillant ses yeux. « Lex ? »

« Oui, j'ai été là. Tu partais chez les Sullivan quand on eu l'accident ? »

« _**Mmhh.**_.Oui, mais personne ne le savait que j'étais chez eux, je me trompe ? »

« Effectivement, j'étais le seul a être au courant, Gabe a fait le nécessaire. »

Suite à ces mots, toute la fatigue accumulée se fit sentir et Mary s'endormit dans les bras de Lex qui l'a déposa sur le lit baldaquin qui était propre depuis son départ. La rouquine avait eut beaucoup trop d'émotions depuis son retour à Smallville et le jeune Luthor ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement son front. Mary dormit paisiblement et Lex resta auprès d'elle, jusqu'à son réveil. La nuit se passa lentement à Smallville et au manoir des Luthor, le silence y régna.

À son réveil, la jeune Kent se retrouva toute seule dans son lit. Lex avait laissé son gilet violet qu'il avait oublié hier soir dans le salon. Mary se réveilla avec des maux de tête, mais son mouvement fut brusque à son réveil - ce qui déclencha son étourdissement. Dans l'autre pièce, Lex buvait sa bouteille d'eau et Dominic était là pour le travail. Non, il était là pour son père qui se trouvait toujours à Métropolis. Lionel avait été obligé de réduire le nombre de travailleurs dans l'usine de Smallville, mais Lex s'y était opposé » fortement, car pour gagner de l'argent il fallait augmenter le nombre d'employés de l'usine. Sauf que Dominic comprit qu'il n'était pas pas seul dans cette maison familiale. Le blond fut en colère devant le fils Luthor et il entendit une voix féminine qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'était Mary. Dominic employait un ton agressif envers le jeune Luthorien et Mary n'en crut pas ses oreilles : il menaçait Lex devant elle. Ensuite, l'employeur de Lionel donna un coup de coude sur l'épaule gauche de Mary et il ne s'excusa pas auprès d'elle, avant de partir. Le blond repartit les mains vides et partit dans la grande ville pour y travailler.

Mary entra un peu plus dans le bureau de Lex qui but encore une gorgée d'eau devant elle. Son regard était inquiet, mais rien de grave se dessinait sur son visage. La fermière ne portait plus les mêmes habits que la veille. Aujourd'hui, la rouquine portait un simple pantalon en jean avec des trous et un haut court qui dégarnissait ses épaules larges. Lex avait le sourire aux lèvres devant elle, ce matin. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fille Kent puis lui servit un verre d'eau. Mary saisit le verre et remercia Lex de vive voix :

« Je dérange au mauvais moment, on dirait. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas, que Dominic ne m'a jamais aimé, c'est un employé de mon père. »

« Ah je vois ! Tu as eu un problème avec l'usine, c'est ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? Une explosion ? »

« Un accident électrique, mais rien de grave, sois sans crainte. Ça arrive souvent, ces derniers temps. »

« Je vois. Je suis de retour et ton usine explose. C'est une drôle de coïncidence, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, miss Kent. Je t'assure, lui dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle, mais elle recula.

« D'accord, Lex. Je te crois. Je trouve juste que Dominic agit d'une façon étrange, mais je me fais des idées. »

« Dominic ? Il a toujours été comme ça, quand j'emmène des femmes à la maison. Il a peur que je m'écarte des affaires. »

« Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je voulais te voir pour te dire quelque chose, Lex. »

Là, la fermière fit une pause dans sa phrase et Lex fut intrigué devant la rouquine qui perdit un peu ses moyens lorsque le chauve reprit la parole en face d'elle, l'air calme :

« Mary ? Tu voulais me dire quoi au juste ? » lui, demanda-t-il, sur le vif.

«Je voulais te dire merci, pour hier soir. Je ne voulais pas dormir toute seule, car j'avais peur. »

« Je t'en prie. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal que tu aie un peu peur, non ? »

« Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas devenir parano après ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Teague... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Le manoir est aussi ta maison ne l'oublie pas Kent. »

Quand Lex dit cette phrase, Mary se noya dans ses yeux et eut le hoquet devant le milliardaire :

« Je meurs de faim, mais mes parents me manquent. Ils doivent se poser des questions. »

« Je comprends, mais tu me jures que tu diras rien au sujet de ton kidnapping ? C'est trop dangereux pour ta famille. »

« Je vais essayer. L'année n'a pas encore commencé à Smallville, je vais reprendre le lycée. »

« C'est une bonne chose, Mary. Tu as toujours ta place à la Torch, tes articles me manquent. »

« C'est gentil. Si jamais notre relation vient à s'ébruiter, tu... »

« J'attendrais que tu sois prête, Mary. J'ai du temps libre, je t'emmène chez tes parents. »

« Merci, Lex. Pour la conversation, d'hier soir. Tu étais sérieux ? Tu as toujours été près de moi ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ton réveil. Je voulais mettre la main sur ces connards qui t'ont faits ça... »

« Lex, je vais bien je t'assure. Je veux juste tourner cette page de souffrance et sache que je ne t'ai jamais trahit devant mes ravisseurs. Si jamais ils disent publiquement pour nous ? »

« Ils n'ont aucune preuve de notre relation, Mary. Ne réfléchit pas trop, d'accord ? »

« Hum, tu as sûrement raison, Lex. Allons voir mes parents. »

Lex acquiesça de la tête et prit ses clés de voiture qui se trouvaient sur sa droite et éteignit la musique avec l'aide de sa télécommande traditionnelle. Dehors, Mary était détendue dans la luxueuse Porsche grise. Sa rouge était en panne à cause de l'accident, mais il y en avait une autre en réserve. Cette fois, il roulait moins vite, car Mary détestait les sensations fortes comme les manèges ou encore les vols d'avions. En ouvrant la fenêtre, la brise du vent lui caressa la nuque et Lex eut un léger sourire au coin de sa lèvre. Il adorait cet instant de solitude avec elle. C'était comme dans son rêve, lorsqu'il avait été dans le coma après son accident d'avion avec Helen. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la route et au loin il distingua la ferme des Kent.

Dehors, Clark crut voir la voiture de Lex qui arrivait sur le chemin de sa demeure et Jonathan sortit au même moment, car il aida sa femme pour porter les muffins jusqu'à sa voiture. Car elle avait eu une commande à faire pour Lana Lang, en ville. Le Talon avait toujours besoin de Martha Kent pour ses pâtisseries parfaites. Dehors, la Porsche s'arrêta net devant Clark et il vit sa sœur à travers le pare-brise. Enfin, elle était de retour à la maison et la rouquine sortit de la voiture puis Lex lui dit quelque chose avant de repartir :

« Je viendrais te chercher, ce soir. Tu es d'accord ? »

« C'est d'accord, Lex. Merci encore, pour hier soir. »

« Ton père me fusille du regard, je vais y aller. Sois prudente. »

« Comme jamais, merci Lex. »

Après ces mots, le chauve repartit à l'usine familiale...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. **

**A Bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**2**

**Note : ** Bonjour, voici le chapitre deux de l'histoire ! Merci, encore à ma merveilleuse correctrice qui a beaucoup de patience à me corriger.

* * *

Dehors, Clark serra sa sœur très fort dans ses bras, sans lui casser les os à cause de ses dons héroïques car Clark ne contrôlait pas encore ses pouvoirs. Et Jonathan reconnut subitement la chevelure rousse de sa fille cadette devant Clark, son fils adoptif. Martha avait le regard surpris et ils se dirigèrent vers le duo. Mary releva doucement la tête vers ses parents biologiques qui furent heureux de la revoir saine et sauve, après deux mois d'absence. Dubitatif, Jonathan hésita quelques secondes avant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras ainsi que sa femme, Martha Kent.

Des larmes coulèrent sous les yeux de la jeune femme et ils restèrent tous les quatre devant le seuil de la maison. Mary avait des crampes d'estomac, mais elle ne se doutait pas que les choses allaient se passer si facilement avec eux. Clark servit un verre de jus d'orange à sa jeune sœur et Jonathan caressa les cheveux de sa fille pendant qu'elle discutait avec eux, l'air calme :

« Ma chérie, nous nous sommes pas en colère, on a eu peur, c'est tout. »

« Même pas un peu fâchés ? J'ai fui Smallville car j'allais craquer, et... »

« On a compris, ma chérie. Et puis, on a été beaucoup sur Clark. Il a aussi eu des problèmes quand tu n'étais pas là...

« Papa, je ne suis pas partie à cause de Clark, ni des Luthor. J'avais besoin de faire le vide. »

« Tu reviens à la maison ? Ma puce ? Tu nous manques, tu sais. À Martha et moi. »

« Clark a dit que Lois dormait dans ma chambre, Lex m'a accueilli, hier soir. »

« Clark nous l'a expliqué, hier soir. Lex devrait rouler moins vite, la prochaine fois. »

« Papa, l'accident n'était pas accidentel. La police a été sur les lieux, ce matin. »

« On sait . Nancy Adams est venue nous voir ce matin, elle était furieuse. » fit la mère.

Mary roula des yeux et dit d'une voix calme et douce:

« Elle a toujours une dent contre moi, mais je la comprends. Je reviens et il y a des accidents. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma chérie. On croit en toi et tu n'as jamais dit à Lex au sujet de ton frère. »

« Je tiendrais toujours ma parole, papa. Il n'est pas au courant pour Clark, papa. Comment Lois s'est trouvée dans ma chambre ? » demanda la rouquine en regardant Clark dans les yeux.

« C'est une longue histoire, ma puce. De plus, ça fait des années que tu n'as pas vu Lois. »

« C'est vrai. La rentée a lieu dans une semaine, je peux vous aider pour la ferme. »

« Ma chérie, entama Jonathan, tu n'es pas au courant au sujet de Lionel Luthor ? »

« Non, au courant de quoi ? Lex et moi, nous avons beaucoup parlé, sauf de son père. »

Martha échangea un bref regard avec son mari qui n'était pas du tout surpris que Lex ne lui ait rien dit sur son père. Il lui expliqua la situation avec une voix posée :

« Il est en prison. Ton frère a témoigné et Chloé aussi. » fit Martha.

« Clark, je ne savais pas. Ça s'est passé quand j'étais partie ? Lex ne m'en a pas parlé ! »

« Il a sa fierté, Mary. Tu devrais le savoir, tu ne crois pas ? » reprit le plus âgé.

« **Clark ! **J'estime bien Lionel autant que maman, mais parfois il a ses coups en douce. »

« Ma chérie, nous avons vu ta réaction quand Lex a été dans le coma, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous avant l'accident d'avion causé par Helen Bryce ? » demanda Jonathan.

Jonathan sentit sa gorge se serrer en lui posant cette question. Mary changea de conversation au sujet de son retour et elle avait reprit le travail au Talon. Elle avait eu la permission de Lex pour avoir le job avec enthousiaste, mais cette semaine Mary était en repos et son père reprit la parole :

« Papa, où tu veux en venir avec Lex ? » Interrogea sa fille, l'air intriguée.

« Tu sais très bien, à seize ans, on tombe vite amoureux et pas de n'importe qui. »

« Si tu fais allusion au sexe avec Lex, tu te fais des films, papa. » mentit-elle.

« Ma puce, vous êtes des ados, enfin toi et ton frère. C'est normal d'être amoureuse, mais tu as rejeté quasiment tous les garçons du lycée, forcément, on se pose des questions sur ton amitié avec lui. »

« Papa, je t'assure. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Whitney m'a un peu fait réfléchir et je vous le dirais si je sors avec quelqu'un, d'accord ? Moi, avec Lex. Vous imaginez le délire ? Sérieusement ? »

Martha haussa son sourcil gauche, car elle savait pertinemment que sa fille mentait à propos de sa relation avec le jeune Luthorien qui était différent de son père. Jonathan soupira l'air déçu devant sa cadette, mais ce n'était pas une raison d'être aussi orgueilleuse devant lui :

« Ma puce, même si je n'aime pas les Luthor, je veux que tu fasses attention à toi. »

« Je serais vigilante, papa. Je te le promets. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai tenue ma langue pour Clark. »

« On le sait. Alors, tu restes ici pour la journée ou tu retournes chez Lex ? » fit Jonathan.

« Papa ! En plus, Lex ne me ferait jamais du mal, contrairement à Lionel... »

« Changeons de sujet, les enfants. » fit la mère, « Alors, tu as fait quoi pendant ces deux mois ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ces deux mois, mais je me suis amusée... » mentit-elle, encore.

« Bien. Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé chez eux ? » devina le père, « Tiens, des muffins. »

« Miam's, je meurs de faim depuis hier soir, et avec l'accident et tout, j'ai peu mangé... »

Jonathan saisit la main de sa femme et répondit doucement à sa fille :

« Nous sommes heureux que tu sois de retour, ma puce. Tu as même manqué à Clark. »

« Vraiment ? Clark Kent ? L'unique ? Je t'ai manqué ?... »

Mary avait dit cela sur le ton de la rigolade et cela gênait un peu Clark qui était un peu mal dans ses baskets depuis cette phrase. Le brun mangea aussi un muffin pendant que sa mère partait en ville pour vendre ses gâteaux à Lana Lang, puis Jonathan repartit travailler à la ferme pour nourrir ses animaux avec le sourire cette fois-ci. Le frère était toujours dans la cuisine avec la cadette et il se mit en face d'elle, l'air sérieux. Il savait parfaitement que sa sœur avait mentit à propos de sa relation intime avec Lex Luthor, car elle ne voulait pas heurter leurs parents sur un sujet sensible de la famille. Mary croqua sa pomme à pleines dents et mit le beignet sur la serviette blanche, puis devina les pensées de son frère qui le remuait profondément à l'intérieur de sa petite tête :

« Clark, je sais à quoi tu penses.. » déclara-t-elle, en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Tu devrais dire la vérité aux parents sur ta relation avec Lex, avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent.»

« Pas question ! Tu sais très bien comment va réagir papa, ça a failli, il y a deux ans. »

« Justement, Mary, imagine que papa l'apprenne par un journal aux scandales ! Ça réaction ? »

« Papa, n'est pas idiot, Clark Kent. Il doit bien sentir que je mens sur Lex, je le sais. »

Clark savait que Mary avait parfaitement raison sur le sujet tabou de la famille et Clark changea la conversation en parlant de Lois Lane :

« M'enfin, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, cela est le plus important pour moi. Au fait, Lois reste. »

« Quoi ? Lois reste à Smallville, c'est étonnant de sa part, tu es fou d'elle ? »

« Je suis toujours amoureux de Lana, mais elle est avec quelqu'un, en ce moment. »

« Oh, désolée pour toi, frangin, qui est le nouveau élu de son cœur ? Elle a rompu avec le con ? »

Le brun ria fortement lorsque sa sœur insulta Winthey qui était toujours introuvable, ces derniers temps après son départ pour la guerre, mais il ne connaissait pas le nom du garçon avec qui Lana Lang était en couple, actuellement...


End file.
